All I Ever Wanted
by Sector-77
Summary: The first fanfiction I've ever written. Yes... it is a yaoi for IkexMarth Enjoy comment and review xx.    Marth has been gravley injured and Ike has promised his soul to the devil...


All I Ever Wanted

I took in deep breaths. My body trembled. Pangs of pain shot up my spine, arms and legs. The Man with black hair and fluorescent yellow eyes crushed my mangled self to the cold, filthy earth. How this happened. Long story short, I was caught off guard, and was defeated. I thought the war had passed and I was safe again. But no. I was not safe. The Man had apparently been a General on the enemy line; he was one of the lucky who'd survived. The enemies hated what I did, and I clearly was not prepared for war. But then Ike came. Ike. His name sounds so reassuring echoing through my mind. Ike. The best, and only, mercenary I ever had. I miss him. I tried to reach into my pocket which held a picture. But the man crushed me even further into the dirt. I felt like crying, not being able to look into the photo.

"Behold!" the man cried so everyone could hear, "your Prince!" I could perceive the citizens gasping and crying. It pained me even more to hear them suffer. "He is nothing more than a PEASANT!" he yelled into my ear, "a worthless, pathetic peasant!" the words stung terribly.

"I~" I began

"What? Spit it out!"

"I-Ike is going...to kill y-you~" I managed to say as loud as I could which was probably nothing more than a whisper. The man burst out with shrill laughter, it echoed through the town. I gritted my teeth; no one should have the right to laugh at Ike.

"Ha-ha-ha-who-ha-ha-who's Ike?" he continued to laugh, the crowd began to whisper and mutter, they all knew who Ike was. The man immediately stopped laughing and gazed over the crowd, then shot a look at me. I smiled faintly at the notion of Ike tearing up this intruder into shreds. He slammed my face with his boot.

"Shut Up!" he shrieked, "I am the ruler of Altea now, you all obey ME!" He glared at me a second time. "You are an exile, you don't belong here!" I was worried with what would come next…

The orange and gold autumn leaves danced between my legs as I leant up against a tree for the fifth time. I didn't know if I'd make it. Where was I going, where was I hopelessly limping to…it was hopeless. I could not possibly cross the border line that separated Altea from Crimea. "Crimea~" I slumped down onto the tree's roots and lay my head against the rough bark. I closed my eyes and imagined what it would look like. Beautiful blue skies and golden sand, clear water and cherry blossom, Ike and the Greil mercenaries. It was as if it were all real, like I was already there, lying in Ike's arms. Where I do belong.

I opened my eyes, and a tear rolled down my cheek. I knew I would never make it. I knew I was going to die in Altea forest. Surely the wolves would get a decent meal out of me. I could feel it. The leaves were so welcoming; I wished they would just swallow me up.

I fell into the leaves, warm from the harshness of the afternoon. The sun struggling through the trees branches dotting my face with sunlight and unconsciousness engulfing my world.

My steel toed boots crunching along the foot path, birds' melodies rang through the autumn breeze. Red and Brown leaves played around my ankles. "The best season" I subtly whispered. A strong gust of wind blew open my hood. I quickly pulled it back over my face and dark blue hair. No one in Altea could know that I had returned. For my Prince. I did not serve as a country man, no. I served as a mercenary. The war was over so I had to return to Crimea. But I longed for him. All I would talk about to the other mercenaries was 'Marth' this 'Marth' that and I kept on referring to 'the good old days.' I was so naïve and stupid to not realise my heart belonged to Altea now. I had left Marth for so long without protection aswell. No. I must not think of the bad things that could've happened. Though, the utter worst that could've happened is that Altea would've been taken over and Marth was no longer alive. I shivered at the thought. I was there. At Altea's front gates a man stood, a lean man with black hair and fluorescent yellow eyes. Something was up.

"Is there something wrong?" I said putting on a gruff voice.

"Oh no! Everything is perfect." He said grinning evilly.

"Um, may I ask do you know where the Prince is?"

He chuckled. "He is exiled."

I could feel the colour drain out of my face and onto the ground. "I beg your pardon?"

"He is exiled, gone, most likely dead by now" he said shrugging.

I wanted to massacre this man, but I had to contain myself. "Oh, really," I growled gritting my teeth, "He is well sought after where I come from. I could ensure his death for you?" It had pained me to say that.

"Perfect…" the man muttered, "and to make sure he is dead. Bring me a lock of his hair." I would never touch Marth's hair!, "Or I will ensure your death."

"As you wish…" I sprinted off into the forest, mortified. What had I done?

"MARTH!" I screamed into the forest, my voice echoed back at me. My heart was beating a mile a minute. I could not risk Marth's death for anything; I swore to him I would protect him from anything that could hurt him. I felt like curling up and crying amongst the leaves. NO! That would only slow me down. The leaves had now changed colour from red and brown to orange and gold. Gruesome thoughts ran in and out of my mind, the forest's density of trees was growing little by little.

"AWOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" a Wolf's cry was let out into the now sunset sky.

"Oh shit!" I yelled trying to create a din, hoping that stupid, self-righteous, ludicrous, ass of a man could hear. I briefly turned my head around to see several grey wolves chasing me with some sort of a mouth-watering look on their furry faces. I tripped over something face planting my self in a pile of leaves and dirt. I looked up to see a gloved hand. It looked familiar; I looked up even more to see blue hair and a face with an expression that looked anxiously content. "Marth…" I was so happy to see him. But then I thought. He could be dead… I had regained my strength; I turned on the pack and drew my sword.

I love to dream, they make the impossible happen. I saw Ike. Totally impossible. He was fighting a pack of wolves. I smiled, I really love dreams. But if I died I could be with him forever, in my dreams we could spend hours with each other. It felt as though I was in heaven. But then a wolf took Ike down to the ground, I immediately wiped the smile off my face, things like this never happened in my dreams. A wolf waltzed right up to me slobbering, maybe. I wasn't dreaming. Ike's hand grabbed the filthy animal by the gullet and dragged it away. I wasn't dreaming. But the excruciating pain in my abdomen forced me to close my eyes. It had felt better when I was asleep; I tried to go back to unconsciousness.

I sheathed my sword looking over the dead mammals. "Pathetic" I muttered under my breath. Marth. I knelt down beside him following the danger, taken care of; responses, OH STUFF THIS!

I looked down his body noticing a 15cm gash on his stomach. I could not sort out this alone. I rested my head against Marth's chest and pummelled my fist against the earth. I knew it. He was dead. I buried my face in his shirt and rivers of tears streamed from my eyes. During my moment of sadness I heard drumming. I lifted my head. The drumming stopped. I laid my head back down on Marth's chest. The drumming began again. No, not drumming, heartbeat. Marth was alive! But not for long.

I picked Marth up bridal style and ran. I ran towards the border line, the rest of the Greil Mercenaries made base on the border line. Greil was the sort of man who'd be able to fix up Marth. But those Wolves had made their mark on me aswell. Marth is more important than me. Tree's, rivers and windmills passed us as we ran. The sun was halfway across the horizon. It was beautiful; Marth's innocent heart beat was so comforting. I had run this road once before, a year ago; Marth and I ran it together. He needed to get out of the castle, so I took him to see the Greil Mercenaries. Let's just say they got along exceedingly well. I looked down at Marth's content face. My heart skipped a beat. He was as beautiful as the sunset on the horizon.

I could see smoke! The camp was near.

I sprinted into the camp, the girls were chatting in a corner by the fire. "GREIL!" I yelled everyone looked at me. Greil appeared out of one of the many tents.

"Ike!" he called back. I ran towards him. "Oh geez…" he muttered grimly. Greil looked at me, "where were you?" he asked.

"Altea Forest…" I gasped for air.

"WHAT? Impossible!" he yelled. Marth whined softly and nuzzled into my chest.

"Please, let's talk about this later," I begged, "number one priority right now is Marth!"

"Well, give him to me, I'll fix him up," Greil took Marth from my arms. I collapsed onto the ground exhausted. Lyn came over to me.

"Ike, you need to rest." She said. Lyn was right. I got up slowly and walked with Lyn, looking back at Greil carrying Marth into the medical tent. Marth was in good hands now. I could finally relax…

I did not know where I was. It was warm and light, far away from those animals. Someone was touching my cut, how I knew? Excruciating pain. I wrenched open an eye. Greil? He looked at me.

"Hey Marth," he said, his voice monotonous, "nasty wee cut you've got eh?" I nodded slightly in agreement.

"H-how d-did?..."

"Ike" my eyes bulged.

"He ran all that way…" "For me?"

"Ha ha that's only the beginning of it!"

"What do you mean?" I said anxiously

"He fought off a pack of Wolves aswell," Greil got out some aesthetic, "this'll only sting a little, I think"

Oh the AGONY when he put it on. "~Ike~" I muttered under my breath.

"It's ok Marth, Ike is just resting now, I suggest you do the same." Greil said.

"I will try" I closed my eyes for the millionth time. Sleep came too easily.

I opened my eyes, I was in my tent. I shot up was Marth awake yet? I stood up out of the tent. Everyone was doing their normal morning duties, Marth was not awake yet. The lake was my place no one else knew about it. Birds would usually nest here in the spring.

I splashed my face with water and looked up blood ran from my cheek. "Damn" I said wiping my face. Those Wolves must've got me; it did sting a little, but not enough to bother me. I wondered back to the camp and saw a cluster of people by the medical tent. I kind of laughed. I looked over the other mercenaries and saw Marth he saw me and waved. He got up and ran into me.

"Thank you so much" he said jovially, "You saved my life." I smiled and crushed him closer to me.

"Well, I don't want you to go and die on me now" I delicately whispered so the others couldn't hear.

"Now Ike, don't get distracted from your jobs, just because Marth is here!" Greil broke in.

"Yeah" I said vaguely. It was going to be a long day.

I went to go hunting. I opened my mouth to ask Marth if he wanted to come. But then I realised. Anyways, he looked happy hanging out with Eliwood. So I just smiled and waved, Marth grinned and waved back, Eliwood did the same.

The next day I had to go rescue Mist with Wil and Lyn. As I ran past Marth he looked sad and lonely. His gorgeous blue eyes filled with sorrow. He looked at me and showed a twinge of happiness, when I went somewhere Marth would usually accompany me. My thoughts were interrupted when I thwacked against a tree. Wil just laughed.

"Hey what's up?" I said retiring next to Marth by the fire that night.

"Isn't it obvious?" he mumbled. I stared at him blankly. "My kingdom has been taken over, I'm crippled and I can't do anything about it." He looked at me like I was stupid. Well maybe I was? I could sense something inside him that just needed to get out. But I instantly knew what would make him feel better.

I got up from my seat and held my hand out to Marth "Come on."

"What?"

"Do you trust me?" I said lowly, raising a brow.

He waited a few seconds while he thought about it. "I guess I should say yes" he held out his hand for me to grasp. That is exactly what I did.

"Where are we going?" Marth said with a hint of excitement in his lovely voice.

"You'll see" I said keeping a firm grip over his eyes. He tugged at them but his efforts were futile. "We're here."

I released my hands from his face.

I looked around. I was speechless. The new moon reflected on the lake, the raven sky dotted with stars and fireflies like small lanterns sparkled around us. The lake seemed to glitter. I hadn't noticed it before but my hands were clasped together on my chest. I was in love with the scenery. I felt Ike come up behind me and wrap his arms around me. Together we gazed up at the majestic moon. I rested my head against his chest. This was so romantic. A shooting star flared across the night.

"Make a wish" he said smoothly.

I closed my eyes and thought. I could feel Ike's warmth leave as he let go of me. I imagined I was on the shooting star. Wind in my blue hair, stars and planets whizzing by. Time did not exist whilst in my imagination. People who came to Altea were told that 'The Prince is too mature for games and imagination' but they were so wrong. I love to dream. I love to imagine. I am usually bored to death in the Castle there is nothing epic about it. But with the Greil Mercenaries life is exhilarating and amazing. Everyday there was something weird and twisted going on; it feels so good to finally not know what is around the corner in life. But then I thought of the future.

I got shocked when Ike took my hand and spun me into him.

"I didn't know you could do that Ike?" I said in disbelief.

"Let's just say I learnt from you"

Ike bowed down before me, "May I have this dance?" he chuckled.

I cast out my hand. He took hold of it.

"Ike, I would but I can't remember how to dance." I said sadly. I had wanted to dance with him for a long time, but I never had the chance. Now, I had forgotten.

"Oh really?" he said. I felt my feet being lifted off the ground. I was standing on Ike's toes.

"This is so immature" I laughed.

"I like immature" Ike laughed back.

We spun around gracefully, our hands glued together. I laid my head against his shoulder and embraced the moment with open arms.

Marth's soft blue hair swayed with the movements off my feet. I loved the feel of the moment. Once again Marth's innocent heart beat on mine synchronised in time. I twirled Marth around. He looked so happy. The moonlight accentuated his charms. Marth is like an eternity code, it would take eternity to figure out what he hides inside. He can be so illusory sometimes.

He climbed back onto my boots. This time when we danced around the lakeshore he stared into my eyes, I did the same. Like I said he is an eternity code, hard to decipher. It was hard to pull away my eyes away from his. But I knew he wanted to aswell. It was so difficult.

Marth laid his hands on my shoulders and I lifted him up. Light as a feather. I needed no further explanation of what I sensed earlier in Marth. I brung him down until I was holding him half a metre from the ground. I leant forwards as did Marth. But we were interrupted by a shriek from the camp.

"Wait here…" I said, I ran towards the camp, but then I looked back through the trees. Marth looked at the earth and sat down, then placed his head in his hands. I could hear him cry.

"IKE!" Mist's high pitched scream could be heard. I turned back round hesitantly and ran towards the camp.

Everyone crowded round something I could not see.

"Ike," Lyn said, "you need to see this…"

I barged through the crowd and saw something I had least expected to see…ever. Greil was unconscious on the ground, no not unconscious. Dead. My eyes brimmed; I collapsed onto my knees and remained silent. Greil was my father.

"W-who did this" I stuttered.

"Assassins, they surround this forest now, stay close don't wander off!" Eliwood announced, "Ike, where's Marth?"

Marth!

A loud cry echoed into the skies. "IKE!"

I swiftly got up onto my feet "MARTH!" I yelled and I ran off into the forest.

I arrived at the lakeshore once more to see a dark figure looming over Marth, who was lying on the ground gasping and choking. Seeing that made me snap. I lunged forward with my sword drawn and stabbed the guy in the chest. Then I grabbed his collar and threw him on the ground, knelt on his throat and punched the living daylights out of him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" I roared. "How dare you touch him! You're going to die! " I jumped up on him and set my sword into him. He spasmed then relaxed. I removed my sword from the corpse.

I looked at Marth; he was trembling and crying, choking on his own tears.

I had never seen Ike kill someone. Now I had wished I'd never wondered. It was so scary, he just lost it. The crazy look in his eye as he beat the man terrified me, he could not control his actions I felt. What if he'd hit me! I knew Ike couldn't control his temper that well. But seeing this just told me how bad he needed help. I guess it's because he saw his mother die in a massacre, he'd told me a couple of weeks after we met, in the castle court yard…

~ "Why don't you smile often?" I said looking at Ike's solemn face.

"I don't usually do," he said, "why do you care?"

"I care for you," I muttered, "I always have…" Ike stopped in front of me, placed his hand under my chin and raised my head until my eyes met his.

"I know, I guess I could tell you." His hand left my chin, "long story short, I watched my mother die in a massacre when I was five." I felt my pulse stop.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked…"

"It's ok" he said hugging me, he was now disturbed at the thought, I just knew it, "I'm glad you asked. ~

Ike gave me a look of sympathy and knelt to one knee.

"Marth?" his hand held my shoulder, it was cold and sinister. The hands of a killer. I jerked my shoulder away from him. "Marth, what's wrong" I curled up into a ball and cried harder. "Please…stop crying" I knew he hated to see me cry, he said it was like a dagger to his chest to see me in pain.

I was shut up when Ike leant down and kissed me. I calmed down completely, I don't know what had happened but it felt good, no good would be an understatement. Really it was an indescribable feeling but I will try: Amazing, Blissful, Awkward, Breathtaking, wonderful…Perfect? Ike pulled away.

"Now, tell me what is wrong?"

I held out my wrist. Blood pulsated out of it. He looked at it grimly, then held my wrist delicately and looked at it closer.

"Hm, nasty graze you've got there eh?" he muttered. Ike picked me up bridal style again, and said lowly "Rest your eyes; it'll be a long medical procedure." I snuggled up in his arms. This was not the killer Ike now. I found my Ike.

Marth's silky blue hair felt good as it ran between my fingers. He looked like an angel when he slept. But I couldn't let that defeat the purpose of why I am in the medical tent.

I grabbed the anaesthetic. This really stung when you put it on. How I knew? A long time ago not too far from here actually, I was assassinated by several assassins. They defeated me; they broke my left arm and had left a shuriken star in it. Greil was an amazing doctor; he used a whole bottle of anaesthetic on it and removed the shuriken star by cutting my arm open even more, then stitching it up with stitches. I looked at the scar on my arm. Maiming. I put some of the liquid on Marth's wrist, trying not to wake him. His eyes shot open.

"~Ike~" he whimpered wincing in pain.

"It's ok I am here" I said laying my free hand on his forehead, pressing his wrist with the other trying to reduce some of the pain. I wiped off the excess stuff, and studied the cut. It was a clean cut, really deep too. "This will need stitches" I mumbled.

"Heh, it's not that bad," Marth said, laughing slightly, "I'll be ju-JESUS!" he cried as I pierced his skin. I glared at him unimpressed by his attempt at bravado.

"Marth, this is serious." He looked at his wrist, then the needle. He looked anxious, "don't you trust me?"

"I d-do!" he stammered.

"Then relax, it'll be fine." Marth laid his head back on the pillow.

I shuddered and continued to thread. Every once in a while Marth would whimper, when he did so I said to myself 'I learnt from Greil' Greil was my father so I learnt everything from him. Then I thought, I was Greil's son. I would have to lead the mercenaries in place of Greil. Oh geez… I tied off and cut the thread. "Do you trust me now and forever?"

"I always have" he said sitting up and resting his head against my chest.

"Mm, good" I said digging my face into his neck. "Never, I repeat, NEVER! Let me leave you on your own again ever."

"Ok…" he said low and smooth, he closed his eyes and sighed. I took the opportunity to capture his lips in mine; it was a sweet passionate kiss with a twinge of longing in it, Marth wrapped his arms around my neck deepening it, then I crushed him closer. I grinned, as did Marth.

We slept perfectly that night side by side. I stroked his head, which was when I had remembered that stupid promise I had made to that ass of a guy. I had to ensure Marth's death with a lock of hair. I would never kill Marth that's for sure.

I stood up out of the medical tent. I ran my fingers through my spikey hair, sitting down on a stool by the fire, it was still alive. The embers crackled and spat.

"Hello Ike." A horrible ominous voice cackled from behind me. I spun around to see the vile man with fluorescent yellow eyes.

"Wha-?" I said, "Who are you? And how do you know my name?"

"Oh, you can't fool me…Ike Greil," he smirked, "Is the deed done?"

"Uh…No" before I knew it he had a dagger pressed up against my neck.

"You promised you would kill him, and then report back to me with a lock of hair!"

"I-I haven't been able to find him, yet. B-but I can assure you, he will be dead!" the man withdrew his dagger.

"One more chance mate," he whispered in my ear, "Or they'll all die, just like your dear old Daddy!" then before I could say anything, he was gone.

I looked around for a second making sure he didn't see. See me collapse my face in my hands and cry. The fire died and a sliver of smoke rose up into the air.

The moon peeped out from behind a cloud. I lifted my head and gazed at the moon again. It was so supportive, a boost of self confidence as Greil used to say. I stood up and watched the big blue moon with a tear stained face. It was if it was staring through me, as if I did not exist. My life had halted at a crossroad. One way would lead me to constantly be protecting Marth and the other mercenaries. Another way would lead me down the path of returning Marth to Altea and defeating the man together, then restoring his country. The last road would guide me into killing Marth. I shook my head at the concept. Why would I choose death over Marth…If I can't be with Marth, I can't be with anyone, or anywhere. I could always con the man. I was always good at drama in school, and making believable excuses. I nodded to myself. If I wanted to do it, it was now or never.

"Marth….Marth?...MARTH!" I shot up.

"I can explain!" I said ready to make an excuse for why Ike and I were sleeping together.

"Uh, explain what?" Eliwood said confused. I glanced to where Ike was laying. Empty.

"Ugh, nothing…what were you saying?"

"Do you know where Ike is?" I felt the colour drain from my face and my pulse stop.

"No, what happened."

"We don't know, we saw you guys head into this tent and we were wondering if you knew where he went after he left." I thought a moment well I didn't see him leave the tent. I exited the medical tent and looked around the camp, it looked deserted except for Lyn, Mist, Wil and the other mercenaries calling for Ike. I sat down on a stool and gave this long thought. Where would Ike go for so long without me? The lake? No…he now knows it's not so secure. The village? No, he would take me there it's very safe. Someone touched my back.

"What's this? A note?" Mist said reading a piece of paper that she tore off my back.

~Dear Prince Marth Lowell.

Yes you may wonder where I have gone without you, I have returned to Altea_. _

(WHAT! I thought)

Your country has been taken over by the fluorescent yellow eyed man, correct? Well I promised him that I would slaughter you. But my heart is certainly not strong enough to fulfil that sinister deed. So I have travelled back to Altea to con this man into trusting me. Then I will destroy him. Your kingdom will be set free and you may return to your castle. So do not fret over me I'll be fine on my own…I hope.

Love ~ _**Ike **_~

"Oh my freaking god!" Mist screeched.

I didn't care about my surroundings, I just stared at the line 'Your country has been taken over by the fluorescent yellow eyed man, correct? Well I promised him that I would slaughter you.'

This could not be true… Why would Ike do such a thing. My eyes brimmed with tears. I stormed off, to the lake.

I slammed my fists on the earth and yelled into the sky, "WHY! WHY DOES EVERYTHING REVOLVE AROUND ME!" I cried and cried, and cried. Then I calmed down and whispered, "I promised you that I wouldn't let you leave me alone," I trembled, "I am sorry I failed."

"Do not worry…" a voice said behind me, it wasn't Ike I knew his voice like magic. I turned around, a lean man was standing before me he was quite short, "…I can fix that." He leant forward and drew a dagger dripping with some sort of green liquid; I bowed my head in shame..

"Go ahead…" I cried, "Life isn't worth living if I can't live without suffering…"

The man smirked.

The leaves skeletons lay motionless on the ground. Grey sky surrounded the forest and black clouds hid behind the hills. No wind blew; though the atmosphere was cold and daunting. I had maintained my solemn face the whole journey here; no thoughts had passed through my mind yet except the notion of Marth being safe again in Altea Castle. The gates of Altea were closed and showed signs of dislike to the outer world. Something that ass had given to the beautiful country. The man stood facing me, arms folded across his chest.

"Is it done?" he said, his voice monotonous.

"Yes sir." I presented the piece of hair to him. This was not Marth's hair, this was my own. He loomed over me menacingly and glared at the lock. My heart beat a mile a minute, what if he recognised that it was my hair.

"Good boy," I sighed in relief, "For trying to trick me." I bit my lip and stopped breathing.

"But sir! Uh….um" I tried to create an explanation.

"Save it for the Satan Ike, you clearly aren't reliable enough for the job," he was checking his nails, that little son of a bi-….Giraffe, clearly demonstrated that he didn't know a thing about running a country properly, " Lucky I sent in a back up…"

Back…up….

Another lean man walked up behind him quite short.

"He didn't put up a fight so it was easily done." He chuckled throwing a body down on the ground, and kicking it so it slid over to me. The body's head came to rest at my feet. I collapsed onto my knees. Marth lay on my lap.

I immediately surged into panic mode. I checked his pulse. Nothing. I grasped his shoulders and shook him.

"Marth! MARTH!" It was useless my efforts went to waste. I noticed his gash; no blood ran out of it. The stitches were broken and a stain of green poison caught my eye on his bandage. I hung my head over his lifeless body, and faintly cried.

"Pathetic…" the man with fluorescent eyes muttered.

I stopped crying. My whole body tensed all of a sudden, I could feel my eye flicker in anger. I rose up slowly from the ground and glared at the men evilly. My breathing was deep and slow, like a sort of growl. Thunder and lightning shrieked behind me as the wind picked up it's pace and icy darts of rain began to torpedo towards the earth. My hands clenched into fists around the hilt of my sword and I ground my teeth together.

"Eh heh-heh Ike, calm down!" the tall one said anxiously.

"…" I replied nothing, the thunder and lightning spoke for me. The scar on my left arm started to bleed slightly.

"Ike! Get a hold of yourself!" the short one yelped. I shot him a look that said 'SHUT THE FUCK UP!' I circled my head around, my neck made a clicking noise that I had no idea what it was but I knew it was intimidating.

Two claps of thunder and lightning marked the time to unleash my anger. I lunged forward and roared "You bastard!" As I had done before when I lost my mind. The men dodged and the short one ran off screaming in fear. I glared at the tall man again with fire in my eyes. He was cornered against a tree; he looked like a mouse cornered in a box with a cat looming over him ready to eat him. A big savage, vicious, deadly Panther!

Death was peaceful. I felt no pain when the last blow was delivered. After that everything was white. I appeared to be in a room of white I couldn't feel anything or hear anything, but then I watched my life flash across the whiteness. My first battle, the ball of 4011, when I met Ike for the first time… I sighed and wrapped my arms across my chest in insecurity. When I first met Ike. I sat down on the invisible floor and watched hesitantly…  
~~~ ~~~

"Hello Marth" a teenage boy said, he looked nineteen and had dark blue hair almost like mine. His face was solemn but there was a spark of happiness in his eyes.

"H-hi" I stammered, I felt warmth rush up to my face. Tucking my hair behind my ear I looked away.

"My name is Ike, Ike. Greil," he put on a weird crooked smile sticking his hand out for me to shake.

"O-oh! I am M-Marth" I said sticking my hand out. Ike took my hand and held it delicately.

"I know." He said laughing. Later that night at the ball he had asked me "Isn't it weird that a girl would have a guy's name?" I froze.

"For your information I am a guy!" I said quite offended.

"Oh my god I'm soo sorry!" He said placing his hands over his mouth. I sighed in sympathy.

"It's fine, I get that a lot," I kind of laughed tucking my hair behind my ear again, "You wouldn't believe how many times other people have said that to me!"

"Well I've got time, you can tell me!"

"Cool!" I giggled this time. Oh my god…

I giggled weirdly like I had done in the flashback. Me and Ike had had so many good times together. My mood immediately changed. I was so angry at myself for not putting up a fight. There was a reason to keep living! I would miss life with the mercenaries and Ike. I got up off the floor and ran into the endless white. I wanted to find a way out! Heaven could not conceal me in this room forever? That would be inhumane! I yelled as I ran. Yelled because Ike wasn't going to love me if I was dead! My face was tear stained. It felt like I ran for hours though it was only a few minutes.

I stopped before something that looked precisely like...

"G-Greil?" the man turned around, it was indeed Greil.

"Holy god Marth!" he said holding his chest, "you almost gave me a heart attack!"

I cried and laughed at the same time, "You're already dead Greil," he nodded then continued to look at the wall. A strange movie was being played on the wall. It was Ike and the fluorescent eyed man. I winced and covered my eyes at the gruesome images. Ike had completely lost control. I was very proud of him. But then he turned and looked at my dead body on earth. He fell to his knees beside me, hunched over and cried. I cried too seeing him cry. Then he brung up his sword as if he were going to…

"NO!" I said running into the wall, but then I fell through.

"Marth!" Greil reached out for me.

I raised the sword above my head, "If I can't be with him I can't be with anyone!" I yelled into the storm. A miracle was the only thing to keep me from killing myself. I thrust the sword down. A miracle.

"~Ike~*cough*" I halted all movement, turned to Marth's dead body. It moved. I crawled over to it. Marth's eyelid's flickered open. His tortured expression revived me from my moment of disbelief.

"Marth?" I whispered.

"~Wha-what *cough*happened~" before he could say anything else I crushed him into a hug. I ran my fingers through his hair once more, and I could feel him run his hands up my shoulder blades. It felt too good to let go of the moment. But I knew he was no longer safe with the mercenaries in Crimea.

"Marth… I thought you were a goner." The wind calmed down and the thunder and lighting faded into the clouds. Rain continued to fall, streaking my cheeks along with tears of happiness.

"Ike." Marth shivered. Our lips embraced. No matter how much time I spent kissing Marth; it was never enough. Never enough. "I-I'm sorry Ike…" Marth whispered shakily breaking off from our kiss.

"You're sorry! I'm the one that should be sorry!"

"I pro-promised you that I'd never let you leave me a-alone ever again… I'm so sorry!" He cried harder into my chest.

"Oh Marth… you broke no promises… it is I who broke the promise…"

"Huh?" Marth looked up at me. His beautiful blue eyes like sapphires doused in water. His nose and cheeks were red.

I kissed his nose. It was cold. "I promised I'd protect you," I said subtly brushing my thumb across his cheek, "but I got you killed. How on earth did you come back, I could have sworn your heart had stopped."

"I don't know Ike. When death came; it came peacefully," he closed his eyes, "I re-appeared in a room of endless white. I saw my life flash before my eyes…" his eyes opened a little, "then I saw when I met you for the first time. It was then I realised there was more to life than born, live, die. The people you meet in-between determine where you lead your life. It's almost like a…"

"Like a cross-road." He looked up at me, "I've been there Marth."

Seeing Ike so happy rekindled my heart. I knew I could carry on with him at my side.

"But Marth." I kissed his lips. They were as soft as petals. He kissed me back (a little more roughly), "there's bad news…"

"What?" I was so tired. I thought that if I closed my eyes for a moment I would be able to open them again. So I did. But I fell asleep.

The Next Morning… or so I thought….

"Good Morning Ike." I stretched and rolled over. Empty. "Ike?"

I got dressed and burst through the door to the main hall.

"Ike Greil? Has anyone seen Ike Greil?" the maids shook their heads. I paced outside to Abel and Cain, "Have you guys seen Ike anywhere around here?"

"Surprisingly no actually!" Cain said lowering his brow, "strange…"

"Very. He usually hangs out here with us…" Abel said looking at Cain.

I searched the Castle, the village, not the forests for obvious reasons. I retired to my bedroom. An envelope lay on my pillow. 'Ike really likes letters. . .'

~Dear Marth

I tried to tell you. But you fell asleep in my arms. I had to carry you to your room in the Castle. This is where I am now writing this letter. You are safe here Marth; that is something I cannot deny. The mercenaries and I have decided. . . I am not to return to Altea. Ever.~

"Wh-What?" Tears welled in my eyes.

~I have caused you too much pain. I have brought danger to you. I cannot see you ever again. Your Kingdom is free now, if anything bad occurs Eliwood and Wil will come to your aid. Goodbye forever Marth.

Yours Sincerely

Ike Greil.~

"This can't happen. IT CAN'T!"

Sunbeams poured across Altea like honey; everything was gold. My hill absorbed the suns rays and created a warm sanctuary. Mountains in the back my Castle shadowed by the evening sun which glistened upon Lake Altea; the water looked like glass. The forest looked as gold as the sun. I could almost hear the violins begin to play. It set the scene.

"So beautiful…" I whispered as my teal hair entwined with the wind. Laying back into the grass I began to daydream. The sweet smell of flowers wafted across the hilltops as I lay there. Birds would fly by in pairs and bumble bee's in groups of three.

I sighed. The warmth of the rays cooed me to slumber land. I wouldn't go. I won't go. There was too much to think about. 'The Festival of the Falling star is coming and I need to be ready for that. I need a partner to attend. It's been 2 months since Ike left me… and still I can't get him off my mind. The very notion of Ike Greil's face churns in my head until the sun goes down… then again; Ike haunts my dreams worse than my regular thoughts.'

"Ike, where did you go? Everything could have been perfect." I muttered, smiling faintly, "why did you leave me here on my own. I feel so alone… and cold. The day I reincarnated was the last time I'd see you ever; if I knew that I could have confessed my feelings for you." I shuddered, "but it's too late. You're probably with another girl by now." I closed my eyes, losing the smile on my face, "you were the only person that made me feel the way I did; every time I saw your face I got butterflies in my tummy." I placed a hand across my stomach, "I don't get them any more… every time we touched time slowed to a stop… every time we kissed," I sighed deeply, "it felt as nothing else in the world mattered; I felt as if I could touch the sky."

A butterfly pirouetted by. "Because of you… I don't dream anymore." The butterfly landed on a flower next to me. I went to pick it up, but as soon as my fingertips touched its delicate frame, it flew off. I watched it glide gracefully away into the sunset. "I guess it's for the best."

The wind turned around and hit me with a blast of cold air. I shivered. 'It's getting dark; better go back.

I stood up despondently and turned to leave. I bumped into something… or someone…

"You don't dream anymore?" Ike stood over me smiling softly.

"Ike." He wrapped his arms around me gently. As I did.

"Aren't you happy to see me." He said sadly.

"I don't know what to think." I sighed, "you left me… saying you'd never return to Altea… ever."

"The mercenaries said it was screwing up my work ethic."

"You have no work ethic Ike."

"Never had and never will." He chuckled quietly. I sighed and let go of Ike looking away from his deep amethyst eyes. "What's wrong Marth?" He said lifting my chin so my eyes met his.

"You ruined my life Ike. Leaving me… I was forced to see a psychologist… because of you."

"Marth… let me tell you something," he leant in closer until his lips were 10 millimetres away from mine, "so was I." He pulled me in closer and his lips caught mine so tenderly. His hand ran through my hair for the first time in forever. My arms automatically squeezed him closer to me.

Hey lay me down in the warm grass and kissed my lips softly as he lay down beside me. I kissed him back and snuggled into his chest.

"Ike?"

"Yes?"

"Never. Leave me again."

"No Marth… I'll never leave you."

I love you


End file.
